


New Offering

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: As the snow melts and Winter thaws away, the Entity needs a new offering to bless the upcoming Spring.A commission by @gurophilia on Twitter!





	New Offering

_ Jake figures he must be incredibly bored or incredibly lonely to agree to do this.  _

 

A tap to his shoulder brings Jake back to reality, and he’s slowly being lowered onto the jumbled mess of pillows and blankets like he was a princess.

 

_ Or horny. Or all three. Yeah, definitely all three, must be. _

 

He sees the large monster, dressed up quite nicely for both the occasion and the Entity’s pleasure  _ (and maybe even for Jake’s sake) _ , take off his large overcoat-tuxedo garment, and lift Jake up easily with one hand behind his shoulder, and slide it underneath his back, bare from having removed his jacket and shirt at the Wraith’s request.

 

As soon as he’s laid back down, large hands come to his waist, and thick fingers wrap around his waistline  _ (he neglected to wear a belt in preparation)  _ and pull him closer. His pants and boxers and promptly removed and tossed to the side, along with his socks and shoes which are separated to avoid any possible cross-contamination of dirt onto his new clothes.

 

Jake is fully expecting to Philip to spread his legs wide, to bury his face and fingers inbetween his legs and start working on him-

 

But he’s stood up, and Philip, this unique outfit while telling a tale of great sorrow, provided Philip with the rare opportunity to speak. “Stay standin’.” He spoke, a foreign accent that Jake could only describe as African-ish while he reached for something along his belt, which turned out to be a small container of white paint.

 

Shifting from foot to foot in jitteriness, Jake wasn’t expecting the coolness of the paint against his skin to be so  _ cool _ , and he jerked slightly as the Wraith’s index finger started tracing patterns along his face and neck, raking his hair out of his face.

 

“That tickles.” He mutters loosely, his eyes and nose scrunching up in response to the tickling sensations that made him want to sneeze. The Wraith shushes him lightly, and continues to paint his face, Jake obviously not being able to see what was being drawn onto him. He just hoped it was washable. “You didn’t tell me you were going to paint me.”

 

“Surprise.”

 

“For what?” His lips quirked before he remembered to stay still, to keep his face as neutral as possible.

 

“De ritual.”

 

And at that, Jake became a bit worried, as expected. Rituals usually involved blood, gore, murder and meathooks. But Philip was quick to quell his fears, leaning forward to place a kiss onto a clear area of his cheek that he hadn’t gotten to yet while making dots along his cheekbones. It was when the Wraith was close enough to brush up against him that he realized how  _ naked  _ he was, and how his penis wasn’t exactly  _ soft _ .

 

“It’s okay.” Philip spoke: for such a renowned violent man when pushed, he was gentle when the Entity wasn’t on his ass. “No blood or pain. It’s more ofa…” Losing the English words for a moment, he felt his fingers tap against his jaw in thought as he briefly paused in painting his face. “Fertility Ritual? It’s to ask an’ bless de Gods for growth, prosperity, an’ new lives.”

 

“Fertility?” For the few moments before he connected the dots, Jake briefly wondered if it was an Africa- religion thing he was talking about before he figured it was probably for the Entity and  _ was Philip trying to get him pregnant? _ “You mean you-”

 

“No!” Laughing under his breath, Philip couldn’t help but laugh at his wide eyes and parted lips, and thanking the Gods above and below that Jake was brave and kind enough that he agreed to this, because Philip did find his foreign features to be quite beautiful and appealing, even with all the lines of survival and death in his face that failed to make him look old or frail. “No, no not dat. You wouldn’t be mucha Survivor if youa were waddling aroun’ nine months pregnant. Dats why de Entity is makin’ two males do it.”

 

He felt the thick pad of Philip’s thumb paint the hollow of his throat when he swallowed thickly, considering and taking in all of this new information. “So… we fuck and that makes the Entity grow the crops faster?” He sees the Wraith's usually solid and unmoveable face crack into a soft smile, and he met his glowing eyes with his own as fingers trailed down to paint his sternum and chest, knowing that his fingers glide purposely and teasingly over his hardened nipples.

 

“If youa mean de corn, yes. But… other things, as well. I don’t dink I have to say it.”

 

“Hopefully, not more Blight.”

 

“Nah, that’s just during All Hallows Eve. Turn around.” Gathering more paint on his fingers, Philip began painting Jake’s back when his chest and stomach was decorated, leaving his more…  _ attentive  _ bits for later. They fell silent for a few moments while Philip painted and Jake fought not to squirm so much, the paint warming up along his skin but the feeling of being  _ exposed  _ made him want to shiver and cover up under the blankets he was standing on. Fingers and sensations traveled along his spine and pooled in his stomach, feeling his shoulders relax as gentle kneading sensations from the tips of Philip’s hands traced his muscles with paint.

 

Even though he knew it was coming, Jake still gasped softly when a hand  _ groped  _ his rear, rising up onto his tiptoes for a brief moment as the sudden shock up and down his spine left him with nowhere to go. But Philip had another surprise up his sleeve, catching Jake off guard when he pressed his face inbetween Jake’s legs, and gave the ring of muscles that he would soon be getting to know more  _ intimately  _ a few, firm licks and a parting suck for which he found it hard to pull away from since Jake’s hips pushed backwards.

 

“Fuck.” Jake exhaled breathlessly, fighting to remain semi-composed as his knees started to quake from the burst of pleasure. “Warn me next time. I nearly fell over.”

 

As his fingers drew away the paint onto Jake’s skin, Philip couldn’t help but buzz himself with anticipation of being able to take him, fill him with his seed as the Entity wished, as much and as long as he and Jake wanted, and he was promised that they would both be rewarded in the process. “Good.” He whispered while he concentrated onto his thighs; strong thighs that spoke of more than just Trials. They were almost like his, in a way: tough, strong, and lean to show that he had lived out into the wilds, just as philip did back in Africa. He would love to watch them quake as he claimed him, watch the man’s usually calm and steely demeanor crumble as he cried in pleasure.

 

“Kinda don’t know why I am doing dis.” Chuckling, he started to make quick work of his knees, already mapping out the designs he would paint onto his feet. “All of de paint is going to disappear, anyways.” His pondering was answered with a shaky breath from the saboteur, and he watched with hungry, pinprick eyes and he wrapped a hand around his half-hard cock, and started slowly pumping it to life, licking his new skin lips as he watched it thickened and reddened under his own touch.

 

“Then hurry the hell up.” Miffed at how wrecked his own voice sounded, Jake quickly forgot about the slight embarrassment that automatically rose up into his face when he started touching himself, the ache and anticipation in his stomach too much for him to just stand still, it didn’t take much to work himself to full hardness, and by the time Philip had finished with his feet and turned him around, the tip of his cock was already leaking, a pearly white drop left to bead there as Philip suddenly grabbed his hands and moved them behind his back before his head leaned down to press a kiss into his patch of pubic hair as a teasing prelude.

 

“Lay down.” And Jake quickly obeyed, trying to lay down as gingerly as possible to preserve the paint on his skin for just a little bit longer if he could, even though he perfectly well knew that it was just going to be a wet, smeared mess in a short while-

 

As soon as he was flat on his back, his legs were suddenly  _ yanked open _ , and seated around the Wraith’s waist as he reached for another pouch on his belt and opened it to reveal a small bottle of what Jake found out to be some sort of lubricant for his anus. His head was still spinning when a slick finger rubbed along his cleft and penetrated him,unable to stop the broken moan that erupted from his throat when Philip rubbed and twisted inside of him. “Ah-” His head that he had just picked up to look down feel back when he immediately found his prostate and gave it a few jabs experimentally.

 

“Oh, slow down, you’re gonna make me lose it already.” Eyes staring up at the graying ceiling, Jake lost the ability to focus as Philip made quick work of stretching him open  _ (it may have made him sound like a slut but he had spread himself open and played with himself before coming here-in preparation, of course) _ . Philip knew how to work him, too, expertly stroking and pressing in all of the right places and areas that had his toes curling and thighs flexing as sweat beaded at his forehead.

 

“Really.” Jake spoke up, trying to get his point across that he wanted Phillip-  _ now. _ He wiggled his hips, and he heard the Killer growl as his hips were gripped with the hand that wasn’t finger-fucking him for a brief moment to stop him when he raised his hips up in  _ want _ , before giving his cock a few, teasing strokes, smearing the liquid that leaked from his tip around to make him breathless until Jake made a grab for his hand. _ “Really-” _

 

“I wanted to take some time with youa.” Hiking Jake’s leg up higher around his torso, and bringing him closer and leaning over, unfastening his pants and letting his cock hang free, _ thumping!  _ Into the soft flesh of the survivalist’s ass. He was bigger than the normal person, so he had no hope of stuffing the entirety of his cock inside of Jake’s warmth, and therefore he must adjust himself to be able to get the maximum of himself inside without hurting him, thus the shuffling and bending to get into that position. 

 

He pushes Jake’s knees back towards his chest until their flush and out of the way, and Philip knelt, his knees on either side of Jake’s body as he used one hand to stroke himself, positioning himself directly above Jake’s hole. Philip wanted so badly to just lower himself all the way on top of the man and pound away, but this position would do.

 

“Ready?” But he did lean down to press a couple of kisses to Jake’s sweaty forehead, and stared into his eyes to watch his expression as the man nodded his response and go ahead. Breaking the gaze with him to watch and guide the tip of his erection inside, he reared back to make sure he could see if Jake had a bad reaction to it, but saw none. In fact, Jake’s lips parted and his eyes slid shut as he was breached, his breathing stopping for a few moments before a soft groan slipped through clenching teeth as his eyes returned to their proper position.

 

“Did you- did you-?”

 

“Hmmm?” Philip paused, a string of worry plucking his heart as he thought Jake was uncomfortable or something. 

 

“Did you- was there something in that paint or lube?”

 

“Something-?”  _ Was he implying it was spiked or tainted?  _ “Da paint? No, I make dat myself. De lube?” He didn’t think so, but… “I can’t say. De Entity gave it to me.”

 

“Oh.” A moan of exasperation and realization, Jake let his head drop against the pillows and laugh quite devilishly. “It’s not- the first time shit like  _ this  _ has happened.” And Philip wanted to ask what Jake had meant in further details, but he figured that sometimes, it was better to ask questions later so he could fuck him now.

 

Starting out with shallow thrusts, it quickly escalated as Jake gripped his forearms braced around his smaller shoulders and spread his legs further, wordlessly asking for more as Philip got to work on him. The Killer made sure to watch Jake’s facial expressions, to watch how his brows knitted together and how the fine lines around his eyes became even more pronounced, head thrown back only to be brought forward to get a look at the action happening between his legs before his wild hair met the pillows again.

 

If the Entity would allow him, he’d might keep him for a while. Do it  _ again _ , even.

 

A staccato groan from the saboteur broke Philip’s prizing of the man beneath him, different from any noise he’s made before as he watched the man’s eyes fly open and the nails attached to his biceps dug in deeper. Philip slowed down begrudgingly for the moment as he watched Jake fumble for words, trying to say something through his addled brain that didn’t make much sense to the Wraith, until he angled his hips a certain way and Jake had the same reaction action again, and suddenly Philip remembered that he had a little ridge on his cock right about where he thinks Jake’s prostate is, and that’s what he must be hitting.

 

The realization dawned on him, and he chuckled, pressing his face against Jake’s and pressing a few sporadic kisses along his nose, lips and cheeks while he resumed his previous pace. “Feel good?”

 

The man looked at him dumbly for a moment, as if to say  _ what do you fucking think-  _ before he swallowed the pooled saliva from his parted mouth and nodded, his tongue darting out to lick his lips that Philip wanted to just take for himself and suck on like a piece of candy. “So fucking good- so big, you’re almost  _ too big-” _

 

“But I’m not.” He gave Jake a kiss on the lips then, giving into his earlier urges and slipping his own long tongue into Jake’s mouth and finding the man’s tongue, sucking on it and swallowing the man’s whine as he did so.

 

He kept sucking on it for a while, making sure it was covered with his own taste before relinquishing back to its proper owner. And the  _ lustful  _ look he received back sparked something  _ possessive  _ in his chest, and he leaned back, moving his hands from around Jake’s upper body to push down on his legs, making the flat against his chest and leaving him even more  _ exposed  _ to him than before. “I wanna keep youa here. As long as I can.”

 

He watched as Jake’s mouth twisted into a smile, a feral and obviously deranged one than he hadn’t seen in a circumstance like  _ this  _ before. “Yeah?” His voice, despite being a little hoarse from being used to vocalize his pleasure, was still a sound that Philip wanted to hear even more of. “What’re _ ohhh fuck-  _ what’re you gonna do, huh?” He was teasing  _ him _ now, and that made Philip feel even more possessive, and fuck him harder, allowing his hidden reserve of strength he had to come out and aid in their debauchery.

 

“Keep youa. Fuck youa as much as youa want.” Jake moaned openly at that, hands frantically scrambling for purchase now that Philip has moved his scratching posts out of his reach. After fumbling and clinging at various different pillows, clothes and blankets, the finally settled for clasping the pillow above his head, giving Philip a good view of Jake’s arms himself, taking a few moments to admire the strength in his arms, another sign of living rough and outdoors. “Fill youa with my cum.”

 

A high-pitched, keening noise came from the survivalist, and Philip felt the man try to undulate under him, but unable to really accomplish anything from the locked-in position he was in. But the Killer understood that the last statement  _ really appealed  _ to Jake. “Dat what youa want? To be a little-” Groaning himself when he felt Jake clench around him nearly painfully tight, he tighten his grips on his legs and leaned over him, his pace become slightly uneven and rougher as he felt his own end fast approaching. “-a little cumslut for me?”

 

A wild, unexplainable noise came from the Asian, and he watched as Jake covered his face with one hand and snaked another hand down to inbetween his legs, to jerk his neglected cock, trying to send himself over the edge before the embarrassment he felt burning his face up  _ actually  _ caught him on fire. 

 

He’s dimly aware of shouting out a garbled mess of  _ yes!  _ and his head thrashing uncontrollably back and forth while his body is assaulted with all different kinds of sensations. Philip is fucking his relentlessly and abusing his prostate with that little  _ bump  _ on his cock and hitting deeper than any normal human could go and filling him up  _ so good _ he feels like all he can do is be his little  _ fucktoy  _ and be held still while he’s pumped full of cum.

 

If the situation wasn’t hot enough, a hand suddenly clasped around his neck, making his gasp but not choking him and cutting off his air supply. “Ready to be my little cumdump, Jake?” He heard him, but words were beyond his capability as his stomach clenched and his body quaked, his balls drawing upwards and his cock pulsed, his back arching and toes curling as his peak rose and rose until it broke over him like a concrete block, his voice an intangible mixture of sounds and noises that started as a scream and tapered off to a loud, breathless whine as he felt and heard Philip roar loudly and came to a halt inside of him, followed immediately by the warmth of being filled.

 

If it was possible _ (he might’ve anyways, he was so blissed out he couldn’t recall) _ , he came again as he was filled full to the brim with pump after pump of warm cum inside of his ass, forcing Philip to retreat and slide of out of after every spurt due to the force of it pushing him out, but it still left no room inside for anything else other than Philip’s cum.

 

“Fucking-  _ shit, Philip~!” _ Jake moaned, his body not behaving properly as he writhed in the monster’s grasp, his mind not quite caught up with how  _ full  _ he was- actually, he was starting to feel kinda  _ bloated. _

 

Eventually, after what felt like forever, Jake assumed that Philip was done, given by how his stance changed and his neck was released. His face and neck was peppered with kisses and licks, which he returned as much as he could considering how dazed and buzzed he felt until Philip pulled away, and went to pull out-

 

Only for his cock to be replaced with  _ something else _ .

 

“Wha-?” Head lolling upright, Jake felt as if he could barely comprehend anything at the moment. But he felt the sharp cramping in his lower back that sobered him up a bit when he realized how painful the position he was in was going to be on his lower back later. Looking down, he couldn’t really see what Philip had placed inside of him, but he could form a educated guess on what it  _ could  _ be. “Philip, what-” He moved slightly, and the movement jostled the cum around inside of him, making him clench down on liquid and it sent another wave of pleasure through him. “Oh, God.” He moaned, thighs flexing and they were gingerly stretched out, Philip taking care to gently knead his sore and stiff muscles while cleaning him off with spare rags.

 

“Youa did so good.” He heard Philip mutter praise to him as he cleaned his off, and covered with a thicker blanket than the rest. A black hand raked through his hair once to wipe the sweat off his forehead, and another one rubbed his stomach, slightly distended below his navel that the Wraith applied just a small amount of pressure to, and Jake couldn’t fight the urge to bend his knees and spread his legs, as if it would relieve some of the pleasurable ache down below.

 

“...Thanks?” Jake croaked out, moaning afterwards as Philip continued with his teasing on his stomach. “Is it  _ ahhh~  _ som-something the Entity wanted?”

 

“Yes.” Even though the Killer’s tone sounded somber, but far from disappointed or displeased. “De paint on youa- its purpose is to slowly absorb my cum from youa, and de paint wit’ vanish with it. For de Entity, of course.” Philip added when Jake opened his mouth to ask.

 

Making a noise of understanding, Jake bit his lip and tried to remain as still as possible when given the knowledge that this was going to take a while, but found that easier said than done as the liquid remained warm and semi-solid within him, and compounding the issue by slowly making him hard again. “How long?”

 

“Hour or so. At de most. But we might have to do it again, if de Entity wants more.” Phillip chuckled when he saw Jake squirm at that information, wrenching more soft mewls from the saboteur that he slowly took into his arms to hold close to savor the moment, and to watch him react to everything going on within him.

 

“I… I think I might be down for that. Later.” Probably sooner than later, though, if his erection had anything to say about it, and Philip must’ve seen it as well, since e slipped one of his large hands underneath his blanket to palm at his cock, stroking it with light touches until Jake hissed in sensitivity then trailing downwards towards the plug stuffed inside of Jake, and giving it a soft push and running his finger around the rim of it. Jake pushed against him, rolling his hips and panting heavily.

 

_ “Hnngfmm~!” _

 

“Hmmm?” Philip had decided that his new favorite pasttime was teasing the little saboteur in his arms. “Somet’ing de matter?” He gave the plug another little push, and revealed in Jake’s hips canting downwards in desperation for  _ more  _ of whatever he was feeling, probably the new sensation of being filled with liquid cum other than something solid.

 

“Fuck.” Breathing heavily, Jake found it now impossible to sit still as Philip allowed him to rock his hips against his hand, pushing the plug inside of him against his prostate. His tight ring of muscles flexed and clenched down over and over again at the motions and at the cum inside of him. “Fuck, I’m gonna come again-” His hand quickly went back down to jerk himself off again as he felt a second orgasm quickly approaching, actually taking him by surprise with how  _ quickly  _ he came with just a few, short tugs. The plug was pulled deeper within him as his muscles spasmed with his climax, rubbing against his prostate and drawing out his twitching peak further.

 

If he thought he was stunted before, Jake wasn’t surprised that his eyes fluttered shut for what felt like a few moments, but opened them again to find that he had been wiped clean again, the blanket wrapped around him tighter and his stomach feeling slightly less bloated than before. But he still couldn’t help but squirm when even the slightest bit of movement drove his nerve endings insane.

 

And even though he felt like he could come again, he was starting to get so very tired, even yawning and snuggling up in Philip’s arms. Jake must’ve dozed off for a bit, because when he woke, it was to the sensation of the plug being removed and just the smallest trickle of cum leaking from him. “Already?” He spoke, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Philip place it into a small bowl of water and take another wet rag to clean inbetween his legs which he was thankful for.

 

“Youa passed out. Fell asleep.” Humming, Philip worked quickly to finish his job, and then tossing the rag outside to be presumably dissolved by the Entity, eventually. Pausing for a moment, he then reached for another vial onto his belt, and handed the small glass containing a clear liquid to Jake, ruffling his hair and handing the vial to him. “Drink dis. It’ll put youa to sleep, and recova your fluids.” He watched as Jake uncorked it, took a sniff of it, and finding it odorless, drank the tasteless liquid all in one go.

 

Jake felt the effects nearly immeidately, a wave of sleepiness making his head plop back down onto the pillows and curling up underneath the blankets as he watched the Wraith start towards the door. “Where are you going?”

 

“I haveta go see de Entity. See if it is pleased by de offering.” The Killer watched as Jake’s eyes started to close, and heard his soft hum of approval as his brething started to slow.

 

He hoped he had pleased the Gods with his offering, but, then again, a small part of him wished they weren’t, so he could do it all over again.

 

He’s sure Jake wouldn’t mind doing it again.

  
  



End file.
